not so normal girls and not so normal kittens
by loveprass
Summary: Akatsuki kittens. 4 tomboy girls are living together in Texas These 4 girls aren't ordinary either their different from most people. ones rich all of their parents have died and a few of them have been beaten when they come across some kittens and did I mention their huge Akatsuki fans. All girls Oc new ones later on in the story
1. beggining

Akatsuki kittens. 4 tomboy girls are living together in Texas These 4 girls aren't ordinary either their different from most people. ones rich all of their parents have died and a few of them have been beaten when they come across some kittens and did I mention their huge Akatsuki fans. One is sweet, One is violent, One is a pyro, and the other is the mom of the group and one of the girls can speak and get a long with every animal and those animals will protect her, and now the Akatsuki are in the mess what could possibly go wrong find out read the story comment, vote, message me I could maybe use help with fight scenes.

Disclaimer I do not repeat NOT own Naruto or the Akatsuki I do own my OC's though and the plot line


	2. backstory and character info 1

**BACK STORY**

**Ai meaning love age 18**

**Hāto meaning heart age 20**

**Kibō meaning hope age 25**

**Aijō meaning affection age 21**

Ai: her name means love but she was not loved in the least her parents beat her before she ran away at the age 6 of she got a job at waterburger (you have not had a burger until you go down to Texas and eat a waterburger not a slogan my own opinion only in Texas near corpus) where she met Hāto and became quick fast friends she's the youngest of her little group looks in picture the brunette. Her personality is a little bit crazy she's a pyro that's for sure she's a tomboy actually the 4 people she hangs out with are all tomboys from hell she is a complete Deidara fan not fan-girl she's not like that none of them are but you don't want to meet her in a dark ally way with no witnesses and you've pissed her off. birthday February 14 also why they named her Ai. When her parents (died she was 13) they left everything to her because she was their only child that meant that they left a mansion and all their billions of dollars and bank accounts and small businesses. She also loves to fly.

Hāto: Her name means heart because she has a big one even when her father killed her mother an went after her and killed himself when the cops pulled up she still loved him when he died she was 15. She never got angry unless you messed with her friends then you better run screaming for bloody murder. She's the second youngest of her group but is the motherly figure that they all need the rest of them usually call her kaa-chan and she loves to sew. Looks in the picture the black haired one next to Ai on the left side. She has always loved Itachi because of what he did for his brother and respected him she's liked him from his debut on the show. Her birthday is September 3. She also loves to help people

Kibō: means hope because she's always had hope even when there's nothing she still has hope for a miracle to happen she lost her mom right after she was born her mom had just enough time to name her Kibō for she always wanted he daughter to have hope. Her father blames her for her mothers' death and beat her but she always had hope her father died when she was 17 but she always had hope that he would go up instead of down after he died. She's referred to as the dreamer of the group she loves Akatsuki fanfiction and she just love's Sasori and his 'art' she also loves art in general she loves to paint, draw, and sketch but don't let her innocence fool you if you get her mad ( which is really hard to do) nobody will be able to recognize the body IF they find it. Looks in the picture she's the blue eyed blonde one the right of Ai. Her birthday is April 18. She also loves water and the beach.

Aijō: Her name means affection because all animals are affectionate to her and I mean ALL. She was born in the woods because her parents loved the outdoors and the wolves smelled the blood from her birth and attacked her mother and father and killed them just before her father died he named her Aijō because her parents were very affectionate towards her. They took one look at her and immediately loved her the wolves took her to the alpha and he too loved the child and took care of her and taught her the ways and languages of the animals. When she went out of the cave she found a black bear catching fish in the stream she went next to it and started to catch fish to and the bear loved the girl it told her so. When the bear was about to escort her to a cave a hunter came and spotted the bear but not the girl. The bear saw the hunter and ran to the girl and hid her from the shot with his body. The girl was shocked at the sight and started to cry at her dead bear hunter heard her cry and moved the now dead bear off of her and saw the girl had no clothes. The hunter took her back to the town where he lived and raise her until she was about 16. When the hunter found Aijō she was 10 and had a perfect memory from the time she was born. The hunter had no wife or children so her raised her like a boy she acts like a boy and sometimes thinks like a boy and knows how to hunt but doesn't like to unless it was absolutely necessary for survival but she's not a vegan she's a carnivore and she loves fruits but not veggies or tomatoes. She met the girls when they were all at the same school they all became very affectionate towards her. When people piss her off they will be tortures to death Aijō is the violent one of the group because of her wolfness. When she was 5 the wolves taught her a special song that will get all animals to come to her no matter where she or what the animal is they will come to her and protect her with their lives if need be. Aijō loves to summon her animals and since she's living with Ai her mansion is right next to a forest that will never be cut down because it's Aijō's property that Ai gave to her when she started living with her. Aijō is a Hidan fan for the way he acts and what he does and she ABSOLUTELY ADORES his 3 headed scythe. Looks in the picture the blonde to the left of Hāto. Her birthday is June 30.

They all wear dark cloths except on occasions (will be put in pictures in later chapters. They all live with Ai in her mansion they're all very happy and they love each other like sisters they rarely fight.

Kibō has the second and third floor for her painting sketching and drawing.  
Ai has the sixth floor for her fire and explosions the whole house is fire and explosion proof. Aijō has the woods to go to a lot. Hāto has the fifth floor for her sewing and the sixth floor for checking on the rest of the girls

They all have a secret that nobody knows except each other.

**_AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ_**

**_I'm making this while I do Breaking a roses thorns neither of them will be forgotten I will post as long as I can find some inspiration and can get a little help to write these stories. The people who help me will be given credit for it i will post by user name If you want a lemon on any of my stories you'll have to writ it and send it to me so I can post it on here I can't write lemons myself because I'm still innocent and I'm not that perverted if you don't want to read a lemon then skip it ok please rate comment and vote 3 :)_**


	3. the box

Ai was just getting out of school when the popular girl Gemma came up to her. Gemma is a slut no doubt about that she looks like a slut, she dresses like a slut, and she hangs around sluts.

"Looky here it's little ugly Ai." Gemma said like a bitch.

" Get out of my way or I'll make you." Ai stated coldly sending her a glare that would make Sasori shiver.

" Or you'll what ugly Ai no one wants to date you your to ugly and strange for any boy to like." Gemma said in a wisper.

" Move now or I WILL PUT YOU IN THE I.C.U." Ai said menacingly

" I don't thing so not this time Ai." Gemma said cockily.

Ai threw a punch at Gemma's face but it was caught by a much bigger hand then Gemma's. Before Ai knew what was going on she was already 10 feet away from Gemma and her group of sluts and smashed into a locker and heard a tiny crack, with an intense pain in her back and skull. When Ai looked up again she saw Devin with his fist closed and the rest of the high school football team. With Gemma and her sluts. Devin is one big mother fucker at least 6"8 and 280lbs and the rest of the football team is just as big some are bigger. Ai felt a warm liquid trickle down her back and immediately knew it was blood. Ai got out of the new crater in the lockers and started to limp through the doors that she was now closer to. A got out and immediately went to her car as she got in and locked the doors Gemma, her sluts, and the football team came out of the school doors, and started after her car. Ai slammed her foot on the gas pedal and shot out of the parking lot with Gemma screaming 'we'll be back you ugly bitch' Ai mentally thanked Kami it was friday. Ai was driving home when she saw a box she slammed on the breaks. Ai got out and hobbled to the box. When Ai got close she could hear meows comming from the box she quickened her pace. When she picked the box up their was silence I opened the box up to find 10 odd looking kittens inside. Ai looked at them, shrugged and then brought them back to my car ( which is a hummer) in the passengers seat and buckle them up and started to drive again. we made it to my mansion and I took the kittens and brought them inside.

My first pov swich ever **Akatsuki pov when Ai was with Gemma**

" What do we do now leader-sama I can't detect anyone elses chakara besides our own." Itachi stated emotionless as usual. Pein nodded his head in agreement.

"I know and it's not right. What is this strange place?" Pein asked/said. Silence insude after that. Until

" Hey I think there's someone fucking coming." Hidan said with hope and nerviosness.

The boxed opened and there was a girl standing there with a little blood on her face. The Akatsuki stared up at her with little kitten eyes. The girl looke for a few more moments before taking them to some strange device (Hummer) she got in and put the Akatsuki box on something and the device started to move.

"Leader-sama this girl has chakara but I don't sense any more." Itachi stated with a board expression. Pein only nodded.

The device stoped and the girl pulled the Akatsuki box out and they all looked up at a mansion with wide eyes. the thing was 16 stories high they were all gawking at it.

**Back to original pov**

Ai took the kittens inside and yelled for the others to come Aijō, Kibō, Hāto came down moments later.

" OMG what the hell happened to you Ai. Tell me now so I can go out and kill the pricks who did this to you." Hāto demanded.

" It's not that serious but if you must know it was the Gemma the slut, her new boy friend Devin and the entire football team. Devin punched me in the stomach 19 feet and into a bunch of metal lockers and I swear I heard my back or skull crack. Where the hell are the pain killers I could use them right about now. Oh and Gemma also called me an ugly bitch who can't get a boyfriend and that I'm strange, but I ane't denying that I'm a strange ugly bitch though, but the other part I am I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to but he'll probably try to stop me from exploding things." Ai ranted. At the word exploding deidara's ears perked up and Ai had his full attention.

" I know right that's just like me except for the exploding things part if I got a boyfriend they'd probably want me to stop painting, drawing, or sketching and that don't fly by me." Kibō agreed.

" Yeah it's like me and my animal thing he'd probably not want me out there going in the forest ever again" Aijō also agreed joining in.

" And me with my sewing and watching over you guys I mean come on I would never abandon you girls just for some guy. If he wants me to do that well he can go fuck himself because I ane't gonna do it. You guys are like sisters or daughters to me and we might not be related by blood but we're still family we all live in your house Ai and I like it that way." Hāto stated.

" Oh I almost forgot that I brought kittens home I found them on the road I almost hit them and I knew i I didn't bring them here Aijō would have my ass." Ai said in a reminicent way.

Ai grabbed the box and shook all of the kittens out they all toppled out of a box. Aijō grabbed all of the kittens and put them on the coffee table.

" Ok do you all have names already or where you just dumped without any names?" Aijō asked them in cat.

" Can you understand us?" Pein asked her.

" Yes I can I speak every animal language fluently." Aijō told them.

" We are the Akatsuki -Aijō's eyes widening- and we have landed in your world. Do you know how to change us back?" Konan asked.

" No I don't but I think Kibō might know she's the one with the Akatsuki fanfiction affection." Aijō said thoughtfully. " By the way I'm Aijō, the one who brought you here is Ai, the other blonde is Kibō and the girl with the raven hair is Hāto. I'll go ask Kibō about the topic of how to get you back to normal." Aijō finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. what to do

Aijō went over to Kibō.

"Hey Kibō what happens in your Akatsuki kittens or cats story's?" Aijō asked the other blonde

" Well the first thing is the lead character finds the kittens or adopt them. Then they take them back to there house something or another happened and the kittens get doused with hot water and they usually transform back but with twist their usually naked it's pretty funny actually watching the lead character which is usually a girl freak out and start running around like a chicken with it's head cut off then realize oh konan in is still in the bathroom with a bunch of naked guys rush in their grab a robe and pull her out as fast as they can hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Kibō said laughing like a maniac. " Well I'm gonna go work on my art see ya. Kibō finnished. Sasori went after her.

" Well that's what we have to do ok. I'll tell the other girls get towels prepared and take Konan to my bathroom to change her seperataly but before we do that we will need -BOOM- oh that was Ai and her explosions on the sixth floor." as soon as Aijō said that Deidara was off. "Ok then how abou i go tell Hāto about it I don't want to get away -swoosh- shit no Ai don't open them now." The Akatsuki kittens were at her side only to see Deidara in Ai's arms while she's flying with her angel wings. "DAMN IT AI GET YOUR FUCKING AS DOWN HER THIS GOD DAMN FUCKING MINUTE OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIND A WAY UP THERE AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND DROWN YOU IN YOUR OWN DAMN BLOOD!" Aijō yelled. Hidan looked at her in pride and awe.

" Yes ma'ma." Ai said scared because she knows Aijō will do it. Ai landed and tucked her wings in and walked back inside. "Fine I'm inside now what was so important that you had to interupt my night flight?" Ai asked

"That cat your holding is the real Deidara all of the kittens are part of the Akatsuki and you just showed them your wings and took one flying with you." Aijō stated. Ai pailed and passed out. "Ok now to get Kibō and Hāto lets go.


	5. telling, changing, and screaming

-Splash-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

" She's out cold. Hāto gonna kill me if she finds out." Aijō muttered." Kibō can you bring the kitten down here and get a bucket of ice cold water!" Aijō yelled

" Ok I'm getting it." Kibō said in her kind sweet melodic voice. _" It's good to have someone so innocent and none questioning around the house." _Aijō thought. " Ok here is your water and the kitten I'm-"

"No. your not going any where until after Ai wakes up and Hāto gets down her so we can discuss something about the kittens." Aijō told her firmly. Aijō grabbed the bucket full of frozen water with an evil grin on her face.

-SPLASH-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Ai screamed at the top of her lungs her wings out and ready for an attack. The scream got Hāto to come down stairs with an automatic shotgun (the one the big black guy carries in the expendables forgot his name so I'll call him big black because he is so big and very well built no offence to the big black comment intended) fully loaded with a row of ammo that was in 3 X shapes over her chest and aimed.

The kittens stare at the automatic shotgun in awe and confusion at what it did _" I'll tell you what it does it blows people heads off into nothing but pink mist in one shot no matter who you are. WAIT. That's AI'S automatic shotgun that's HER baby she doesn't let ANYONE touch HER BABY." _Aijō thought looking over to Ai.

Ai's pov **Danger psyco part do not read unless you want a new death threat and some new information on a grew some way to die.**

_" OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! HAAAALE NO! That is MY baby. NOBODIES aloud to touch MY baby BUT ME!." _Ai thought pissed the hell off. **"Hāto YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BABY OR I SWEAR I WILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE GOD DAMN CEILING FAN BY YOU DAMN ANKLE'S, GRAB A LOUISVILLE SLUGGER BASE BALL BAT, BEAT YOU EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND, TAKE YOU DOWN TO MY TOURCHER CHAMBER/ POISON MAKING CHAMBER, GRAB A GOD DAMN SCALPEL AND SKIN YOU ALIVE AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I FUCKING DO THAT IT TAKES 3 DAYS TO DIE AFTER BEING SKINNED ALIVE AND AFTER YOU WAKE BACK UP AFTER I'M DONE SKINNING AND INJECTING MY NEWEST UN-FUCKING-TESTED POISON ON YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN DAMN SKIN! " **Ai told her seriously. Hāto nodded vigorously and handed Ai her weapon of mass destruction (wmd).

**PSYCO PART OVER **

All the Akatsuki looked at Ai confused i she meant it or not because that threat had Sasori shaking with fear. Sensing the kittens confusion Aijō looked at them and said " She meant every word of that threat that automatic shotgun is her baby no one is aloud to even touch it except Ai." She said seriously. "But she won't hurt you guys but still don't touch her shotgun and Sasori to answer your unasked question yes we do have more than one poison making room and tourcher room and a lot of area's to train down stairs in our below the surface floors along with a lot of weaponry that Ai makes. The smithery where she works on making weapons is also off limits unless Ai lets you and don't pull the I'm an Akatsuki member card on her Ai could kick all your asses very thoroughly at once literally I can also kick all your asses at once as well with my own powers I cannot tell you about them yet but you'll find out about all of us eventually." Aijō finished off whispering

" Thank you. Your torturous death has been lifted for now." Ai told Hāto.

" Now that your all in here I have something we need to talk about. The kittens are really the Akatsuki and are some how in our world living with us. Any Questions before we change them back?" Aijō asked. No answer good. "Ok I need 9 towels and 1 bathrobe and i will also need the sizes of Akatsuki members Konan." Aijō stated. After Konan told Aijō the boys's sizes she went to her car after Konan was changed into some clothes Aijō dragged Konan with her to go shopping.

Aijō's pov

First the pair went to 'The mens department' for 'boxers' grabbed those. Then went to 'Hot topic' where we bought a little couple of things for us as well for me I picked out a blood red velvet strapless dress that went to mid to lower thigh, blood red leggings, blood red velvet long gloves that went to the elbow and a blood red purse and heels to match.

Konan got a black with blood red fringe dress that was to the floor with an open back design an it was also strapless, a blood red chocker with a black rose in the middle. We bought the guys skinny jeans for the slimmer members and black and blood red T-shirts. We picked up a lot more food enough food to feed the entire US army, or a week with the Akatsuki.

Konan and I walked out of the parking lot and went to my car (Aijō's car is a Ferrari) we loaded up the stuff and when I turned back around I see Konan knocked out and being dragged away I followed the people who knocked Konan out to see they had taken her to a woman selling place (like the one in taken 1 or 2). I step out of the ally way and to a deserted one and said " Form of the fairies." Where I transformed into my animal nature fairy form not the tiny little fairy form no those are pixies but a full human sized fairy. I flew past the guards at the front and called a dog that was with people in the room over. The dog came and now I'm glad that I always keep someones scent on me at all times. The dog sniffed the piece of cloth i got from the bathrobe that she wore earler. The dog said that the scent was coming from 2 floors down where there are a lot more coming. I thanked the dog and told it to go back to it's owner it did as I commanded and I was off again. I flew down two flights of stairs in a matter of moments. I felt chakara flare I already knew everything there is to know about chakara. I immediately knew it was Konan's chakara I just hope everyone else felt it to.

With Akatsuki

" Did you guys feel that it was Konan she flared her chakara this is bad." Ai said going downstairs and came back up with a large amount of weapons. " Ok I'll need my baby and my old pack never thought I'd be using this again." Ai said with a smile all the Akatsuki saw. In 2 blurs Kibō and Hāto were there.

"Ok I think I'll take my chakara endused shimi sword and my pack of course and leave Aijō's 9 bladed skythe here so she can summon it let me just set her on the couch." Hāto said. Hidan go gaped at what she said a 9 BLADED SCYTHE.

" Ok then I'll bring electricity chakara enduced wolf claws and of course my own pack. You boys better not trash the hose while we're gone we would take you but your just in towles." Kibō said.

And just like that they were gone.

**picture of Aijō in fairy form**

**To be continued do to the fact i'm going into lala land and fading in and out of consciousness out of i needed a muscle relaxer i pinched a nerve in one of my shoulders**


	6. The rescue and Konan's shock

With Ai's group

" Come on we have got to go we!" Ai said urgently. Needing to get to Aijō and Konan as soon as possible. With that thought she spread her angelic wings.

Hāto nodded. " Fairy form of heart, hope, and kindness." (Shinatina: Aijō is an animal fairy. I know she has three fairy abilities but she has 3 different fairy bloods in her.) Hāto said in a whisper. transforming into her fairy form. (picture). They grabbed Kibō and took off towards where they felt the burst of chakara. They got there in 60 seconds flat and snuk in as well without getting caught and took off two floors down where they felt Aijō's magic signature. They got there in time to see Aijō fighting some goon and get slashed in the arm with a Chinese sword.

" Girls! Get the girls out the cage just beyond the door!" Aijō yelled not looking at them. The respond was an 'OK' in unison. The girls ran behind the guard while Ai grabbed his keys swiftly and ran with them.

They saw Konan and a bunch of other girls looking horrible in way to revealing outfits. Probably to be sold off in even Konan. I mean It BARELY covered her areas! Ai was pissed off more than she's ever been so where the other 2 girls with her. That means shits about to get real since Kibō's pissed Ai was the only one whose ever seen her pissed before and she doesn't talk about it, it was the scarest thing she's ever seen in her life. Kibō marched up to the cage door and ripped it off it's hinges and the other 5 as well. Oh yes she was PISSED!

" W-w-wh-who a-ar-are y-yo-you?" One of the girls asked scared while the girls went to the chained up Konan

" Konan are you alright?" Ai asked her. Konan got a look of reconization on her face.

"Yes I'm fine. But, is that you Ai and was that Kibōand is that Hāto." Konan asked shocked.

"Yes Aijō fighting the guard and k-" Ai started

"DIIIEEEEE YOU FUCKING BASTERED!" They heard Aijō yell.

" OK. You now know what Aijō is doing and yes that was Kibō. Shes pissed that is not is not a good sign." Ai finished. Konan nodded. " Come on girls lets go follow us out we will return you to the police to go to your families!" Ai shouted so everybody could hear.

Aijō came in. " Ok that bastards dead." Aijō said and blacked out from blood loss. everyone that was there gasped. Ai was by her side in an instant and caught her. "Lets just get out of this place so I can blow it up in an explosion that would make Deidara proud." Ai said to her freinds and got every one out in 10 minutes. " Hāto, Kibō take the rest of the girls other than Konan and Aijō to the hospital and call the police to meet you at the hospital and collect any rewards for their rescue." Ai told them. Aijō regained conciousness long enough to evacuate the animals from the forest which was 3,000 miles around every way. After they left the forest completely Ai placed as 3,000 bombs around and in the building which was in the middle of the forest while Konan helped. As soon as she put the bombs for 2 minutes Ai grabbed Konan and flew high in the sky just below where they can't breath.

-BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM-

The massive explosion set off and it shook the ground. Ai only hoped the Akatsuki could feel and here the explosion.

With the Akatsuki

-BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM-

As the ground shook everyone went wide eyed and looked at Deidara.

" Was this your doing Deidara?" Pein asked. Deidara shook his head wide eyed at the explosion that was not his own.

Back with Ai and Konan

" If Deidara knew that you did that he would definitely be VERY proud." Konan said in a voice that screamed awe. Ai blushed at what she said, and took off towards her house and reached it in 60 seconds flat again. Walking in Ai said

" HI! I'm back from saving Konan and exploding a woman selling building plus the forest! she shouted to the Akatsuki members who looked at her surprised that she cause the explosion that shoo the house.

" Th-that was you, un." Deidara asked in awe. Ai giggled at their faces and nodded.

" Yeah that was me Konan helped place my bombs that were in the pack I brought and I set them off I swear there was atleast 1,000 people there." Ai giggled again. "Now Konan show me where the car is with all the stuff for the boys is I want to show the blonde bomber over there what I did." Ai said.

" Ok. take me into the sky and I'll point to where it is." Konan agreed. They left and came back in 1 minute.

"Ok. I got the clothes now find them and go change upstairs." Ai told them. They all nodded and went upstairs and Deidara was the first to finish eager to see how much blew up. " Oh someones eager." Ai told Konan blushing. Konan noticed the blush and her eyes widened. Deidara came over to her swiftly grabbing her hand and leading her out the door and closing it. Deidara let go of her hand and reached into his new pouch full of clay. " Deidara you don't have to make a clay bird here." Ai told him extending her wings. " Grab my hand and I'll fly u there in 60 seconds faster than your bird will." Ai said grabbing his hand and took off towards the place she blew up.

Deidara was at a loss for words as he looked at it in awe with enough pride and something else for her than words can describe. Ai giggled at his face she was just floating there while he looked at it for hours just watching it burn. Ai started to get tired. " Deidara we need to go back we've been out here for hours and I'm getting tired I haven't used my wings for this long and if I don't stop using them the fre-" Ai was cut off by her wings freezing up and them falling into the fire. Deidara was snapped out of his transe and acted swiftly grabbing his clay and making a bird to catch them right before they were touching the flames the clay bird caught them. The flames were still 10 feet high damn oaks take forever to burn. Once the bird caught them Ai sighed in relief. " Thank kami-sama, and thank you Deidara I didn't want to die until after my birthay next month." Ai said relieved. Deidara looked at her.

"It's your birthday next month?" he asked making sure.

" Yeah I'll be 19 the girls are already planning me a party even though I told them not to I mean I'm not that special." She said lying down to look at the stars. They sat in a comforatable silence after that until they got back home. They said good night Deidara went off to the room they assigned them. Ai was about to walk off when a voice caught her.  
"So where did you go with your crush her head whipped around to see Konan standing there with a smirk.

" H-h-he's n-not m-m-my c-c-cr-crush." She stuttered and turned an impossible shade of red.

" Yes he is Hāto told me." Konan stated smirking at her. _" 2 can play at this game Konan" _Ai thought.

" So what if I do. Know your crushing on Pein or should I say Nagato pretty bad." Ai said smirking now it was Konan's turn to blush. Ai then added " I know who the rest of the girls are crushing on Hāto is crushing on Itachi bad. Kibō has a mega super crush on Sasori. And Aijō has it bad for the Jashinist himself Hidan." Ai listsed smirking. " I won't say anything if you don't and you need to help me with a few things. I need you to help me get those Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori together with Aijō, Hāto, and Kibō and then on my birthday which they are throwing me a party and I'm gonna make evrey one play 2 hours in heaven and I need to get said guys in with said girls and I'll help get you and Pein into a room without chance of interuption, hows that sound." Ai told her. Konan nodded and smirked with the plan.


	7. we saved a VAMPIRE?

**BIG THANK YOU TO Rossinia for helping me with my fanfiction go and read hers there great.**

" Ai! I need you to take someone into to town and buy some groceries for me!" Hāto yelled from the kitchen.

" Alright. Alright I'm coming. I'm coming." Ai yelled back. She went to her shower and got changed in the bathroom and put a spray in her hair that's made of half apple cider vingar and half hydrogen peroxide (**It actually works) **to lighten her hair, bring out the natural highlights, soften it, and detangle it. Went back down stairs. "Ok give me the list and I think I'll take Tobi." Ai said with a devilish smirk on her face.

" Ok that will be fine." Hāto said also supporting a devilish smirk with the other girls in the kitchen. she knew what Ai was planning so did the rest of them.

" Tobi your coming with me to the store to buy groceries and I'll buy you some candy." Ai said dropping the smirk replacing it with a smile as did the rest of the girls when Tobi came down. " Come on we're taking my Ferrari." Ai stated taking the keys and putting on her white jacket and grabbed Tobi's arm and dragging him to the Ferrari. "Ok. I'm telling you now Obito I don't want any funny business." Ai said sternly. Obito just looked at her in surprise.

" How did you know who I am and not Madara or Tobi?" Obito questioned.

"because I know every thing about you Obito. No more questions we're here." Ai stated pulling into a parking space.

" Hi. Your one of the cool girls that saved us from the people who kidnapped us. The one with angel wings." A girl with white hair said coming up to them as they got out.

" Yes that was me and how do you know that they were angel wings." Ai said nervous.

" I know an angel when I see one I've met a few before." she stated. " I'm a vampire so I should know I'm Chi." Chi said.

" Oh that would explain it if you don't have a place to stay you can stay at mine that would be fine us mythical creatures have to stick together right." Ai smiled and so did Chi.

" Yeah that sounds great do you guys like the anime Na-" Ai covered her mouth.

" Yes we do and we have the Actual Akatsuki living with us so keep it down." Ai hissed in a whisper and let go of Chi's face when she nodded with wide eyes

- TIME SKIP after shopping I'm feeling lazy don't judge me-

" I'm back and I brought a new resident living with us! She's a vampire!" Ai yelled and the other girls came out fast and the guys came out more slowly. Once every one was out.

" Hi I'm Chi and I'll be staying with you." Chi said looking around then her eyes landed on Zetsu and she blushed a vampire blush which makes her look less pale. Ai saw the vampire blush and looked to where she was looking and saw it was Zetsu. Ai then smirked devilishly and started to think about it. " Where the fuck is my room." Chi whispered in Ai's ear. Ai knew this she met alot of vampires like this before that is bi-polar, and her thoughts came more into view. Ai took Chi up to Chi's new room the one next to Zetsu's so they can go hunting.

" Why are **you putting her**next to** our fucking** **room?" **Zetsu asked

" Because your going to be hunting with her she's a vampire, vampire's feed on human blood so she can keep an eye on you while you feed and she can feed as well." Ai stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " And they don't have blood and their skin is to hard for anybody to pierce with teeth." Ai said anticipating an I'm going to eat her comment. Zetsu nodded and he was silent. _" Time to put another on the closet list on my birthday 7 minutes in heaven game." _Ai thought getting to her room and going to sleep because it was 9 pm while planning her scheme.

Chi in the picture


	8. Chi's infobackstory

Hello my name is Chi it means blood. I am a vampire and really bi-polar. I have a good side and a bad side. My good side is very kind and sweet. My bad side is a person you don't wanna mess with (or as i say 'she's the person you don't wanna meet in a dark alley way with no witnesses') but my bad side and good side both agree when it comes to our crushes, our protective nature, our love of all things plant, and when we need to feed. I was born a vampire so I can go into the sun and not get fried to a crisp, unlike vampires who are bitten they'll fry to a crisp if they go into the sun. I also age, by century though. I'm 2500 years old so I have the mental mind and physical appearance of an innocent 17 year old chick. The reason I say chick instead of girl is because girls are to afraid to break a nail to punch someone in the face, as where a chick doesn't give a damn about breaking a nail they'll just punch you in the face and walk away. I kill and drink blood every day from adults that are in their late 30's and up. I will not and have not drank from minors ESPECIALLY kids. But it's really hard for me to get rid of the corpse.

My parents we're killed by a village, that I have forgotten, when I was 500 years old, it scarred me for life since I was mentally 5. My mom was pregnant and was going to have a baby soon but the villagers killed her before she could have my sibling. My parents told me to run just before the villagers nearest to us attacked our cottage. I had gotten away and I left. I never did seek revenge but that traumatic experience is what lead me to have bad chi. Ever since my parents died every year on the day that they died I go back to the old burned down cottage and place 3 roses by the grave's I had set there, a red rose for my daddy, a pink rose for my mother, and a pure white rose for my unborn sibling.

My mother and father loved each other and me very much that's why they saved me my father tried to get my mother to run and save their unborn child but mother was to big to fit out of the window because she was ready to pop soon. I also tried to poll my mother out of the window but I couldn't do it. When the villagers came I was still trying to get mother out but mother pushed my down the hill that lead to the forest where I hit a rock head on and was knocked unconscious for 3 hours. After I woke up I went back up the hill and saw the cottage was burned down and 2 burned figures were lying down I saw that the figures were my parents and I started to cry a little. I opened up mothers stomach to see if the baby had survived but all I saw was a little body burned to a crisp. That's when I fell to my knees and cried for 24 hours straight. After that I got up and went back into the forest where I found a traveller and I flashed in front of them and drank all her blood. Bad chi came out right after and I went back into the forest and lived their until the 1950's and started to get back into society.

And that's Chi's history.


	9. being caught singing in the forest

Kibō's pov

I got up early the next morning at dawn and I figured every one was asleep _'exept for Sasori of course but I don't think he'll be coming out if I go outside' _I thought.

I got my Ipod and quietly left my room so I wouldn't be heard. I snuck out of the house and ran into the forest that was behind the house. I found my usual rock in the middle of the lake that is in the enter of the forest. I put my boom cube in my Ipod and had it set to where only the things that are 2 yards away from the lake could hear. The lake wasn't that big about the size of a hot spring. I turd my Ipod on to one of my favorite songs. Georgia peaches by Lauren Alaina. I closed my eyes and started to sing with it

_" Way beyond the city lights,_

_lies a cowboys paradies,_

_ honeysuckle on the vine,_

_growing up on southern time,_

_aahhh,_

_love to dance and we love to flirt,_

_ain't afraid of a little dirt,_

_we ain't late for sunday church,_

_mamma raised us not to cuurrse,_

_our shorts a little shorter 'cause the suns a little hotter,_

_sippin' lemonade while we're playin' in the water,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter then us georgia peaches,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah,_

_there's a reason why the boys pick the georgia peaches,_

_we grow where the grass is green,_

_we got home grown in our genes,_

_we love country everything,_

_from alan jackson to aldean,_

_our drawl drive you crazy when we wink and call you baby,_

_you don't stand a chance once you've seen a southern lady,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter then us georgia peaches,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah,_

_there's a reason why the boys pick the georgia peaches,_

_oh, ain't nothin sweeter,_

_it don't matter where your from,_

_come on in and have some fun,_

_we're gonna treat ya like you'r one of us,_

_yeah, yeah,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter than us georgia peaches,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh woah,_

_there's a reason why the boys pick,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter than us georgia peaches,_

_ohh, woah woah,_

_ohh woah,_

_there's a reason why the boys pick,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter,_

_ain't nothin' sweeter,_

_sweeter than the georgia peaches,_

_georgia peaches,"_

I got done singing and opened my eye back up to see a slightly stunned Sasori standing their. I stare at him wide-eyed, open mouthed and blushing heavily. " I'm g-g-guessing y-y-you h-h-heard t-t-t-that." I stuttered. I think my singing sucks Aijō Kibō, and Ai are the only ones who have heard me sing and they say I sing like an angel and Ai is an angel.

" Yes I did. Why don't you sing when people are around?" he asked/stated.

" Because I think my voice sucks that's why I don't talk much around people." I answered looking at the water. " Why are you out here? Nobody comes out here but me." I asked/stated. He just shrugged. " Well I have to get back to the house before Hāto wakes up and comes to check on me or else she'll flip the fuck out." I stated getting up and hopping off the rock to a tree branch. and running through to the house I quickly jump into my open window. I slid down my wall and gave a dreamy sigh and got back to my bed and cover up.

3rd pov

Little did Kibō know that Ai was watching the whole time smiling at her and Konan's plan that has a new member in the plan. Ai gave a smirk then dissappered into her own room.

**sorry the chapter is so short I'm running out of idea's I'm also thinking of adding Orochimaru to the book any I've already got a snake demon girl for him I'm trying to decide which one.**


	10. attention

Sorry I am no longer writing on this site If you like my books follow my links  story/14956483-breaking-a-roses-thorns

story/16201417-not-so-normal-girls-and-not-so-normal-kittens

story/16917280-worthless-is-worth-it

story/17358723-found-love-on-a-full-moon

Also look at my page and you'll find this stuff this place is way to much for me to write my stories on.


End file.
